


Party Animals

by ambersagen



Series: Momma Bear Benny [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, M/M, broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Victor is David Attenborough and Benny is just along for the fun of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This should not have taken a year to write. I am scum.

“Observe,” Victor instructed, his voice taking on the intonation of a UK nature documentary. “The elusive Castiel has ventured from his nest,” Benny snorted, taking another sip of his beer as he nudged Victor with his elbow. Victor ignored him, choosing to focus upon the figure coming through the doorway.

“The wild Castiel is a timid creature, preferring to pick a secluded spot where he can safely observe his surroundings and flee any approaching predator. Oh! Here comes the male of the species!” he said, smacking Benny on the shoulder.

“See how he marks his territory,” Victor gestured as Dean began snatching beer bottles and red plastic cups off of table surfaces and relocating them to available, but mostly unused, cup coasters. Glancing across the room, Benny and Victor watched with amusement as their friend fussed over and mingled with his guests.

“Ah,” Benny muttered as Dean finally made eye contact with Cas, who perked up a bit as he noticed the attention.

“Yes, the Castiel has made his presence known to this potential mate,” Victor continued, not dropping the accent as Dean began to move across the crowded room towards his friend. “See how the male struts, being sure to show off his fertile and curvy ass, as well as his broad shoulders in order to indicate that he is a strong provider.”

“He does seem to spin around a lot,” Benny murmured as Dean turned yet again to say hi to someone in his way, giving Cas a nice view of his ass, which was dressed in pants that could only barely be considered this side of skinny jeans. Unaware of the critical commentary, Dean approached Cas, holding out a cup containing some dubious mixture of alcohols.

“He doesn’t look too impressed,” Benny observed as Cas wrinkled his nose at Dean’s offering, saying something that made Dean shrug and waving away the drink.

“Ugh,” Victor agreed, dropping the accent and relaxing back into the couch. Picking up his own drink he asked, “Can you tell if there are any of those cheese things left on the food table? I’m bored and hungry now.”

Benny snorted. “Why don’yah get off your ass and go see for yourself you big—”

Suddenly, Cas is on his feet, yelling something that was lost in the loud music of the room.

“Awww shit,” Victor said, sitting up straight on the couch as Cas stormed out of the party. “Did he fuck it up?”

The pair eyed Dean, who certainly stood there in the corner looking as distraught as a kicked puppy.

Victor looked at Benny, raising a worried brow in question. “Code Red?”

“Fuck,” Benny sighed, stretching before giving his knees a hardy slap and standing up. “Let’s go see what the love birds are fussing over now. I’ll take the little one; you go see what his big, strong man-love thinks he fucked up now.”

Victor gave him a salute, muttering something that sounded like “god speed my friend” under his breath before marching over to where Dean was sulking and slapping a firm hand on his shoulder. Benny couldn’t hear what Victor was saying, but at the guilty way Dean’s face drooped he knew they would be sorted out soon. Victor was all business when business called.

Sauntering out to the backyard, Benny found a very miserable Cas sitting awkwardly on a plastic patio chair.

“I don’t know what you expect me to say,” Cas hissed, preempting any conversation starter by giving Benny his best glower. It was ruined by the generally miserable and wet state of his face. “I didn’t want to start a fight. Dean is having a wonderful time. He wouldn’t stop talking at me about how great parties are for t-touching and ‘making-out’,” Benny bit back a chuckle at the implied quotations, not wanting to antagonize Cas any further as his friend continued his rant. “Pardon me,” Cas continued, rubbing furiously at his face with a sleeve.  “—If I don’t want to hear any more about how great slow dancing is, or how—how I should try it sometime and stop being such a stick in the mud.”

Cas was crying, big tears dripping down his face to mix unattractively around his red nose as he shook. Disregarding personal space, Benny reached out to pull Cas against him, giving the man a firm hug as he just sagged in the taller man’s arms.

Feeling his phone buzz, Benny fished it out with one hand, keeping the other firmly against Cas’ back. He had a text. “Bring Cas” –Victor.

“Come on, brother,” Benny said, patting Cas as the younger man pushed away, sniffling. “We’re gonna get this fixed.”

When they got back inside the party was going on as if nothing had happened. The sudden disappearance of the host didn’t put any damper on the socializing and music. Benny and Castiel made their way through the living room and kitchen before heading upstairs in search of their friends.

They found the two in Dean’s room. Victor was scowling, standing in a way that blocked in Dean, preventing any attempt at escape. Dean’s face was just about as red as Cas’, although all signs of tears had been viciously rubbed off. He looked like he would dearly love to run out of the room, especially when Cas came in.

Benny rubbed his hands together, his voice full of fake enthusiasm as he stepped into the room. “Alright y’all. How about we have a grown up conversation here?” He pointed to Dean. “You need to apologize for whatever dumb comment you made earlier,” then, ignoring Dean’s weak protest he turned to Cas. “And you. You need to stop playing the martyr and blaming Dean for not magically knowing everything you want.”

Cas growled, but Victor side stepped him, giving his back a push as he made room for the quarreling pair to face each other. “Benny’s right, dude. You both need to apologize or you will spend the rest of the night, minimum, feeling like shit. Time to face the music and be adults.”

There was along, awkward pause. Music still played faintly in the background as the party continued on without them.

Finally, Dean cleared his throat. “I’m sorry I offered you a beer.” He said, voice rough. “Sorry I acted kinda shitty and keep forgetting how much you don’t like to drink.”

“I am sorry too.” Cas offered back, reluctantly. “I should really avoid coming to these social situations when I know it just makes everything awkward and spoils the mood,” Dean made a strangled sound of protest but Cas cut him off determinedly. “No, I understand. I am not condemning your desire to have a social life with people who can actually hold a decent conversation without yelling at you—”

“Oh my god,” Victor complained, throwing up his hands and stepping between the two. “Just –no.” He sighed, looking at Dean, whose face was just begging him to talk Cas out of this train of thought and then to Cas, who’s look dared him to try.

“God you two are idiots. Look. This is how you properly interact when you try to hook up with the secret love of your life.”

He stepped toward Benny, striking Dean’s classic trying-too-hard nonchalant pose. “Hey there, Cas.”

Benny gave Victor an overly stiff nod. “Hello, Dean.” He replied, flattening the Cajun out of his voice. “How are you this evening?”

“Oh fine. How do you like the party? I know it’s not really your scene so as your best friend it’s obvious to me that either you are here as a favor to someone or that you must have come to see a specific person.”

“Indeed, I hate parties and so have been hiding in this corner all evening, but since I haven’t had anyone nagging at me I assumed it was obvious that I have come to see you.”

“Well that’s great, since I came over here to put forth the idea that we should go up to my room and vigorously fuck out all the sexual tension we have been trying to hide for years. I’m glad we can skip the part where I get too nervous to do anything but flirt and throw in the occasional innuendo.”

“I’m think that’s great too, for I am not very good at noticing when a person is throwing themselves at me and we could have had a rather frustrating evening.”

“So. Wanna fuck?”

“Absolutely.”

The pair lunged toward each other, making over exaggerated sucking noises and playing a very believable game of gay chicken, which involved a lot of fingers poking eyes and palm licking as they pretended to suck face with hands over each other’s mouths. Dean and Cas eventually walked off together, shoulder to shoulder, affronted by the little play and earlier argument completely forgotten.

Victor and Benny eventually gave it up, panting and smiling as they high fived each other.

“What do you wanna bet they are fucking it out now in Sam’s room?”

Benny shuddered. “You know I don’t take bets against you, brother. Sometimes I think you’re some sort of super detective or something. Let’s hope they open a window or something after, for Sam's sake.”

“Right. So…” Victor said, stretching out and checking the house. “The party’s still on. Do you think there’s any food left?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
